novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Seti the Jackal
Seti the Jackal (セセッティー・ザ・ジャッカル Settii za Jakkaru) is a 37-year-old anthropomorphic male Mobian jackal, the head of the Mystique army and the former Crown Prince of Veton. He is a member of the mysterious and prestigious House of Cleopatra of Veton, the only son of Chieftess Nefertiti, the older brother of current Crown Princess Arsinoe, the second husband of Eshe the Jackal, and the step-father of Kenya. He is also the head General of the Mystique army and an adviser for King Antonio Riviera. Physical description Seti is a tall dark brown and black jackal with spiky black hair and blue eyes. He is always seen in light armor and carries a sword on his waist. Personality Seti is seen as the quiet general of the army. He keeps his emotions to himself. He is stern when training, stubborn at times, yet wise, and protective. He keeps his past to himself, and only a few selective few know that he is a Prince of a kingdom. Abilities As a descendant of Cleopatra, Seti inherited her power over the element of lightning. Since he was trapped in Mystique, he's kept his powers hidden, only bringing them out when he's training by himself. He knows he has the power to easily defeat Antonio and take his place as king, but Seti doesn't want that. Instead, he trains Antonio's oldest son, so one-day Felix can become the great king, Seti knows he is. Powers * Lightning manipulation: From his Cleopatra bloodline, Seti was born with the power to create and control lightning. He can naturally generate and absorb electrical energy, which they can discharge through destructive bolts and even use to power up machines. ** Electricity generation: He is able to generate electricity from nothing. ** Electricity projection: He is able to project electricity outward. ** Electricity attacks: He is able to unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots. ** Shocking: He is able to shock any attacker that makes physical contact with him. ** Electricity absorption and redirection: Seti is able to absorb external electrical energy and redirect it. ** Electric conductivity: He is able to induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ** Electrical Immunity: He is able to resist electricity and be unharmed by it. ** Lightning infusion: Seti is able to imbue certain objects with electrical energy. ** Paralysis inducement: He is able to paralyze individuals with electricity. ** Electrokinetic constructs: Seti is able to create tools, weapons, armor, appendages, and barriers out of lightning. ** Electrical Telekinesis: Seti is able to manipulate matter using electricity. ** Electrokinetic flight: It's possible that Seti is able to fly using his lightning, he has never done so. * Enhanced speed and strength * Heighten senses: As a canine, Seti's possesses an enhanced sense of smell and sound Skills * Electrokinetic combat: Seti is able to skillfully infuse his lightning into combat. * Combat training: Years training back in his home of Veton, has given him fighting experience that some in Mystique has never seen. He is a well-known teacher as well, teaching Antonio's sons, Felix, and Diego how to use their powers in combat and also without. Equipment * Armor * Sword * Crest of the Royal Family of Cleopatra: Hidden under his armor, Seti carries an item that shows his family's crest. Trivia * Seti is named after a few Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs of the same name. * Seti was originally named "Anubis" after the Egyptian God of the Dead but was later changed. ** The name ended up being too similar to Zephyros-Phoenix's OC Anubis the Jackal, and to avoid any conflict, the name was changed. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:Animals Category:Male Category:A to Z